Marauder One Shots
by unicorntrash20
Summary: One shots on the lives of the Marauders
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **\- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. SADLY.**

The Marauder went down in history for a lot of things. One thing being the most mischievous and troublesome students to walk Hogwarts halls in a long, long time.

But all friendships had a beginning and so did theirs. And that beginning started one of the most notorious friendships to ever be known.

* * *

Sirius Black woke up as sunlight streamed into his eyes. He squinted and let out a long groan as his eyes faces the harsh light.

" _Merlin_ , Sirius. People are still trying to sleep you know." He turned to see James lying in his bed, glaring at him with sleepy eyes. Sirius snickered at the state of his hair, messier than it usually was. He laughed as James unsuccessfully tried to get out of bed, only to fall to the floor.

"Ha ha, laugh it up while you still can." James muttered as he passed Sirius to head to the bath. James was probably his only real friend in Hogwarts. He rest tended to ignore him or mutter at him behind his back. James didn't do that. He didn't care whether Sirius was in the noble house of Black. He just treated Sirius like how he normally would anyone else and that was what Sirius really valued above all his other traits.

"Get ready you arse." He snapped out of his reverie to see James unsuccessfully trying to tame his hair while conversing with Sirius.

"It's too bloody early to get ready now." He was about to pull the covers over his head and go back to bed, when James yanked his mattress and made Sirius to fall on the floor.

On his arse. What a caring friend.

* * *

"I told you it was too early." Sirius grumbled to James accusingly, pointing to the practically empty hall. James rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I know it was." Sirius raised his eyebrows at James. "You woke me up with your insufferable wailing, mate. It was only fair to drag you down here."

"Bloody sadist." He fell silent as they approached the Gryffindor table and sat next to a girl with bright red hair that covered her face as she peered over a book. She seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"…And there he his, the one who went to Gryffindor, the bloody traitor." Sirius turned to see Bellatrix whispering obnoxiously to her fellow Slytherin lackey while smirking at Sirius knowing perfectly well he could hear her. James rolled his eyes and tugged on Sirius's shoulder.

"Don't pay any attention to them. You yourself said you wouldn't care about what your relatives said about you. Don't go back on your word." He was uncharacteristically serious about this.

"I won't", he protested as he shrug his shoulder, knocking his hand off.

"That's my mate." He let out his smirk, except this one was warmer that his usual one.

"James Potter waiting so long to flash his obnoxious smirk? The world is ending." He said dramatically as he reached for a slice of toast.

"Oi, shut up….."

* * *

Even though they woke up early they were still rushing to their first lesson. All because James was intent on showing off to an impassive Lily Evans by throwing random objects and catching them.

It was also Sirius's fault for distracting him and causing the potatoes he was throwing up to fall splat on his face. The dish fell on his face too.

"This is all your fault." James grumbled. "Merlin, why are we even friends?"

"Well, this would not have happened if you weren't being a prat and bragging to Lily Evans."

"I was not."

"Mhhm, sure."

"Hey loser!"

They skidded to halt as they witnessed a burly third year advance on a thin boy wearing the Gryffindor uniform.

"Hey, I know him." James exclaimed as they witnessed the boy look up impassively at the advancing third year. Sirius recognized him.

"Remus Lupin? He was on the train with us, right?" He didn't like the way the third year came up to Lupin and sneered at him.

"Aren't you too young to be reading such a book? Well, we might have to tell you in a different way if you can't understand." He cracked his knuckles menacingly and Sirius felt a wave of hot rage and before he realized,

"Hey, prat!" He ignored James exasperated look and continued to yell profanities at the surprised Hufflepuff. "Leave him alone. Are you jealous that he can read big words and you can't?! Is that your problem? Huh?" The Hufflepuff tilted his head and looked at the two first years menacingly.

"What are you talking about, you little-"

"He's saying your retarded. Well of course you couldn't understand." James said innocently, tilting his head. The Hufflepuff's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"You little brats!" He lunged at the first years effectively tackling the boys as they tried to escape.

"You'll regret that!" He yelled and raised his wand above his head. They winced and turned their heads to the side and braced themselves when,

" _Stupefy._ " The voice was so quiet that they barely heard it but suddenly the third year froze above them, wand clutched in his hand, and awkward expression of rage plastered on his face. They turned to see Lupin standing there, conflicted on whether to look concerned for their well being or amused at their luck. "Erm…"

"What in Merlin is going on here!?" Professor Mcgonagall rushed down the halls, a look of fury on her face.

"Ah, bugger."

* * *

"Disgraceful. On the first day of your lessons, this is what you were up to. Hexing a senior. This makes for bad news Mister Black." James snickered shamelessly. "That includes you too, Mister Potter." _Serves him right._

"Professor, it was me who hexed Mister Daniels." Remus Lupins clear voice cut through James and Sirius silent bickering. Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows at him.

"Explain."

"He was harassing me. It was natural defense. Sirius and James just helped me defend myself."

"Is this true?" She turned to James and Sirius. They nodded vigorously. "Well then, I will have a very serious talk with Mister Daniels. That was a very well executed spell for a first year Mister Lupin. I expect good grades form you." Lupin nodded. "Well, off you go."

"Thanks for that." Lupin said as soon as they left Mcgonagalls office.

"No problem. Actually, mate you saved our arses. We should thank you." Sirius said.

"And when he says this you did a pretty good job, Lupin." James muttered sarcastically. Lupin laughed.

"We have class. Bets if we go so we don't end up in a tighter corner." Sirius and James paled as they realised this.

"Ah."

And this was how Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black became friends.

 **What am i doing. Please review,**

 **\- Peace, pizza and Percy**

 **Unicorntrash20**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **THESE CHARECTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. NOT ME.**

"The two of you should stop being so dramatic. It's _Potions_ for Merlins sake." Lupin groaned, tired of James and Sirius wailing about going to class.

"But you don't get it-"Lupin cut James off with a disapproving tone.

"Because you didn't do your Potions homework?" Sirius coughed and looked away from Lupin while James looked guilty. "I knew it."

"We were busy."

"No, you were not. I saw you and you were clearly making another prank scheme. The other one failed pretty badly if you ask me. Well, if you ask _anyone_ , they would probably say the same thing."

The three of them had become fast friends after the Daniels incident, James and Sirius quickly coming to like Lupins sharp wit and his way with words. Lupin liked their free spirited actions even though they occasionally did stupid things like attempting to steal Filchs cat but somehow setting fire to Mcgonagalls office.

"Well here we are. Potions. I now realize that he would probably forgive you cause of the 'Slug Club'" Remus said, smirking at their scandalized expressions at Slughorns 'exclusive' club that they had no intention of going to.

James and Sirius groaned.

As expected, Slughorn let them off with a wink and a playful laugh on how James's father would have done the same and walked away.

"All right!" Everyone looked up at Slughorn. "Make groups of four and create the Cure of Boils Potion. Open page 124 of your books and each group must do their best. Have I ever told you about Mister Everthorn? Such a brilliant potions master. If only he didn't….."

"Where would we get a fourth member?" James muttered looking around lazily for a left over student, finding no one.

"Well we could tell Slughorn that we-"Remus was cut off by a timid voice saying,

"Erm, I actually don't have a group so if you could, err…-"Remus looked at the boy and noticed how shy he was, staring with wide, watery blue eyes and mousy blonde hair ruffled. He was in their house, judging by the Gryffindor tie but Remus couldn't remember his name.

"Of course you can." Remus smiled, ignoring James and Sirius. The boy looked relieved. "What was your name again? I'm sorry, it slipped my mind."

"Oh, Peter Pettigrew." Sirius looked through the book and raised his eyebrows.

"Well this is relatively easy. Do we have to?" He looked hopefully at Remus, who smiled sweetly and said,

"Shut up and go get the ingredients."

They were halfway through the potion when James had one of his monumentally stupid ideas.

"Let's make this." He pointed to a potion that Lupin did not even bother to look at.

"No."

"Awww, please." Sirius joined in begging with wide brown eyes.

"No."

"I think we should." Everyone stared at Peter, who flushed red at the attention he was receiving. "We already did the theory of the potion last class. Trying something with no theory wouldn't hurt." He rushed through the last sentence.

Remus looked at the potion, The Boils Potion the exact opposite of what they were doing. _Oh, to hell with it._ "We need ingredients from the storeroom for this." He ignored James and Sirius's surprised looks and continued. "I don't know how we can get that without Slughorn noticing."

"Someone could create a diversion." James looked at Peter hopefully. Peter gulped and turned to see Sirius on this other side giving him the same look.

"Well I could try-"

"Great! Remus, try to distract him further by talking about potions with him or whatever. Me and James will go and get them. Agreed?" They nodded. Peter took a deep breath, stood up,

And promptly toppled over the desks on his face. James and Sirius desperately stifled their laughter and snuck away when a concerned Slughorn and a shocked Remus crouched by Peter in concern.

"Mister Pettigrew! Are you all right?" Peter nodded, dazed with blood dripping down his face in a smooth stream. "Miss Evans! Take him to the infirmary at once!" she nodded before gently lifting him and supporting him and walked away with his hand over her shoulder.

"Oh, poor Peter. He is okay, right?" James said, torn on whether to look concerned or amused.

"James, when did you return?" Remus stared at James and Sirius, who were grinning like cheshire cats.

"Just now. We got them!" He pointed to his bag excitedly and yanked the ingredients out and tossed them on the table. Or was going to.

At the same time Sirius grabbed for them and the same time Remus told to stop before something bad would happen.

It always would.

The Cassava root and Erumpet horn fell into the potion, causing a deep rumbling noise and the potion to bubble up.

"Oops." Sirius said sheepishly before the potion exploded.

"This is all your fault."

"Mine?! Don't blame this on me now, James, you came up with the idea of-"

"Shut. Up."

"Erm, Remus, you okay?"

Remus opened his eyes and stared a Peter, his large eyes full of concern. He was definitely not okay covered in bandages with the Madame Pomfrey frantically checking over them and ranting about their stupidity.

"Yeah. I'm fine. These idiots however…." Peter laughed.

And this is how the all of them became friends.

It was also how Slughorn never trusted four member teams anymore.

 **A/N- I will address his werewolf issues later because remus wouldn't have been this close to them yet to start worrying about them finding out.**

 **Peace, Pizza and Percy**

 **Unicorntrash20**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **DISCLAIMER-THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

"Oi, Remus." Peter turned to see James put his head on his palm and grinned. Remus looked up and sighed at his mischievous expression.

"We're _boored._ We finished our homework. Come on, that deserves some free time, right?" Sirius exclaimed , eager to help his best friend get up to some mischief. Peter was eager to help in any way he could even if involved, even if it included doing the dirty work.

"Remember the last time?" Remus said, and they four of them shuddered, remembering the last time. Over the past six weeks, they had a fair deal of successful pranks, but their pranking attempts were cut short after James, Peter and Sirius ended up in detention for trying to prank Bellatrix and Lucius, an obnoxious, stick-up-his-arse fourth year but ended up spilling the pile of dirt, slugs and worms on the current head girl who they also simultaneously shot hexes at. It was meant to hit Lucius and Bellatrix but backfired miserably as they reflected later while they scrubbed dusty trophies while Remus sat near the steps and snickered at them.

Ah, friendship.

Peter was meant to look at who was coming so they could successfully hit the two and pour the bucket on, but he was too busy laughing at James making a joke and unintentionally gave the signal, resulting in two weeks on detention and constant teasing from Remus, who had a family reunion to visit but somehow ended up in the infirmary, released a week later. Whenever they asked, he always turned red and turned, muttering a half-hearted response or diverting the topic.

Peter didn't divulge on it much. He trusted Remus, with his forgiving nature and wisecracks. He never told Peter off when he asked for help and always helped when he could clearly see him frazzled over 'simple homework', as James and Sirius put it. It wasn't simple. The theory or the practical. They always had to help Peter somehow, but he didn't mind. They were people he could easily depend on and was happy to.

"Please?"

"You can it without me." Remus said firmly, picking up his book and attempting to ignore them by reading but failed when James took the book, placed it aside and looked deep into his eyes with his hands on his calves.

"Remus, you are the brains of this operation. We cannot do this without you." He looked serious for once, but all four of them knew it was just a façade. Sirius chimed in,

"Please. Listen, we have been sitting near this tree for practically two hours doing homework. We haven't pranked anyone for a week. We have to do this." This may have been a slight exaggeration but Peter knew how desperate they were.

"Yeah, R-remus." Peter said, voice faltering as Remus looked at him expectantly. "It has really been a long time. C'mon." Peter still felt nervous persuading him for anything, afraid to ruin their friendship. Remus looked around at the expectant faces.

"Well, whaddya want to do?"

* * *

"Ok, so this is how it goes. Stag head in and-"

"Hold it. If I do this is I want no stupid code names." Sirius looked crestfallen at his Lupins declaration.

"Awww, but-"

"No."

"Dammit. Anyway, _James_ , you head on to the library and look if Madam Pince is near the shelves. Well, she always is, but-"He waved his hand wildly to make his point and hit Peter full force in his face. "Oops. Anyway, we go sneak the creatures out of the cages and you put in the bait, James." Sirius moved his hand onto his shoulder. "My very first friend, the balance of this prank depends on your clear contribution. We would die otherwi-"

"You would get detention for a week or two and have thirty points deducted." Remus added in, tired of Sirius toying around and James putting on his serious face and nodding gravely **.** Peter blushed when they turned to him.

"Listen, Peter you need to distract Madam Pince and Remus, you need to sneak the Occamys and I sneak the Nifflers in." They nodded. Sirius was good at devising plans and putting them to action. He smiled and James's eyes lit up.

"Ohhhh, what if we," He grabbed Sirius's robe and whispered an idea to him. Peter watched Sirius's face light up and felt a pang of envy. He knew at that moment, no one in Hogwarts history would ever have a friendship like the two of them.

"Listen, so Jamsie here suggested that…."

* * *

"Hey, Madam Pince!" She looked down to see Peter standing there sweat streaming down his forehead in thin, visible stripes. She narrowed her eyes. This was the boy always hanging out with the Potter and Black troublemakers. She narrowed her eyes. Anyone associated with them that closely was defiantly in her bad book, knowing about their reputation as the four first years who made their mark on Hogwarts after only a few weeks.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at the boy, strangely feeling no guilt as he flinched away.

"WherecanIfindthisbook?" He rushed out and stood on this tiptoes to show Madam Pince the book title.

"On aisle four-" She stopped as the pumpkin juice in the boys hands spilled all over her dress robes.

Silence.

"IDIOT BOY!"

* * *

"Nice work!" James whispered as he dragged the paint cans across the floor and with Sirius and Remus who tried to muffle their respective creatures they hid under their dress robes.

"You know, for a librarian, 'idiot boy' is just terrible vocabulary." Sirius stifled a laugh at Lupins dry comment. "All right." They looked at the clear shelves full of bright and mature books.

"I almost feel bad for doing this."

* * *

Madam Pince stopped yelling obscenities at the boy who looked near tears, and concentrated on the yells coming from the seventh aisle.

They yells didn't sound remotely human.

The mousy boy looked in another direction, clearly trying to blink the tears away. Please. She knew he was a part of this.

"Come with me." She growled and dragged him to the aisle, trying to ignore the fear of something terrible happening.

When she reached the aisle, she felt her face contort into horror.

Something terrible happened.

Somehow, Nifflers escaped and were tearing the books, _ransacking them,_ and running to another after they found the gold coin. _Gold coins?_ There were Occamys nestled between the books, in between spaces, coiled into the ceiling for heaven's sake. _Who could have done this? Who would have wrecked this place so badly._

Her eyes shifted and she found her answer. Three paint covered Gryffindor boys were covering book shelves in paint while laughing and shoving at each other with colossal grins, admiring the chaos they wrecked.

Madam Pince let out a blood-curling scream.

The boys fell down, startled and cowered as the pumpkin juice covered, raging librarian advanced and the one with hazel eyes, glasses and messy hair grinned at the boy with dark hair and grey eyes and whispered,

" _Mischief managed."_

* * *

And this was how the Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew got detention for three weeks and had fifty points deducted and set history for the earliest points lost by first years ever. Wasn't the greatest record.

But they didn't feel any guilt. Not really.

* * *

 **A/N- Please review and comment on what I could improve on. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace, pizza and Percy**

 **unicorntrash20**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James sat near the fire in the common room which was deserted except for Sirius, who was doodling idly on a piece of parchment and Remus who sat next to him reading a book, fire illuminating his lightly scarred face.

"This has been a very uneventful Christmas vacation so far." Sirius declared, looking around at James and Remus who raised his eyebrows. "We should do something. No pranks." He raised his hands at Remus's disapproving look and continues to talk. "But at least roam around the castle. Come on."

James approved of this. For three hours Remus has been reading and James staring at the fire (which got boring quickly). Peter had gone to his parents, and now even Peter couldn't entertain him. He got up and headed towards the door. "Well, come on then. Lunch is in a few hours. Might as well make it fast."

* * *

"Mate, Peter is supposed to be the clumsy one." Sirius choked out through fits of laughter. Remus scowled and turned his head to hide his blush while James cackled on his other side, leaning on Remus for support.

"Oh, that fall was e-epic and I can't," James hiccupped. "How do you have the talent to trip over a tiny _lock_ and end up down a trap door?" Remus jabbed him in his ribs.

"Prats." James didn't miss Remus wince when he prodded the bandage at his throat. _This cannot be good for him. Remus isn't that clumsy and the injuries keep on increasing._

"How'd you get that again?" Sirius added casually, all laughter gone as he straightened himself. This was something James could never really comprehend. How Sirius could easily change from goofy to determined in a matter of seconds. "Did you fall over the stairs…..again?'

Remus stiffened. "Leave it alone, Sirius. Really, just a scratch. Its fine-"

"Not the first one." James added. Noticing his obvious discomfort he said, "Whatever it is it can wait. Tell us when you need to." He took one look at Remus's disbelieving face. "Well, you are bloody awful at lying. Did you really think we wouldn't know you were lying? You serious, mate?"

"That's me, actually." Sirius cut in triumphantly.

James laughed and patted him on his back while Remus groaned.

* * *

"Do you think it's possible for someone to die when they've been looked at like that?"

"Might be possible." Remus mused as he noticed James glaring at Severus Snape as he chatted amiably with Lily Evans, who was conveniently the love of James's life.

If she acknowledged him, that is.

James fumed. "What does that ugly _grease ball_ want with my Lily?" James could practically feel Remus rolling his eyes.

"Work up the courage to ask her out first. No, wait, work up the courage to ask her anything first." Sirius muffled his laughter in his steak. "Now, eat up. Your food is getting cold." James refused.

"Why does that slimeball think he can get all close and all- Oh my god, did she just laugh?! Did Lily Evans just laugh because of that slippery little-"

"James. Be nice. Christmas spirit."

"It's Christmas Eve. I have no need to be nice. Besides, Lily is just so-"

"Over you? Oh, wait…."

"Remus, I SWEAR TO MERLIN-"James cut off abruptly when he noticed the whole of the Great Hall staring at him with a mix of confusion, amusement and exasperation. Sirius fell off his seat and got up wiping tears off his face.

"Ohhhh, lucky Jamie! Lily is looking at you now! She's possibly thinking you're mentally demented! Good job!" Sirius announced, aware he sounded like a mentally ill psychopath with a very load and croaky voice but this was _gold._ James attempted to recover his dignity by holding his fork tighter and ignoring him. Remus shook with silent laughter at poor James's misfortune.

"And now he feels shame! What a rollercoaster of- OW!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, my dear friend." Remus woke up to James whispering these words gravely into his ear while clutching his 'Quidditch through the ages' novel while Sirius sat up dramatically and fell down bowing to the Christmas tree while crying about Morgana.

Why was he even friends with them?

"Merry Christmas, James. Sirius, you'll wake up the entire school at that rate." Sirius grinned, his dramatic reverie forgotten. "You got presents!" Remus noticed the small piles of gifts from family and friends.

"Thanks mate." He noticed a gift from Sirius and one from James. "Thank you too, James." James saluted. "Your pile is pretty big, James. And Sirius, you.."

He trailed off when he noticed Sirius flushing and James stiffening as they noticed three, no, four presents under Sirius's name. But what enraged James was that none of it was from his family. He could see the names. _James. Remus. Peter. Mr and Mrs Potter._ How could they. How could they abandon Sirius, ignore him just because of his house, something _so trivial_ -

Sirius put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Remus, James." He shot a look towards James who was shaking in rage. "It's fine. Really is." The weird thing was, they couldn't see him lying when he looked so sincere. "I have you, James. I have Remus. I have Peter. And you nutter, Jamie, you told your parents?!" Sirius shook his head in a mix of disbelief and amusement. "Anyway, I don't need them. I have you all and you are enough. Trust me." He smiled and all their anger disappeared at that familiar smile. They hoped that maybe, maybe one day Sirius would let his family go, let all the hatred discrimination go past him instead of letting him bottle it up in his chest and pretend he was okay. Remus put on a real, honest smile and patted Sirius on his cheek.

"This moment has gone very sappy. Do you wanna kiss next or something?!" James yelled and slapped Sirius on his shoulder. He laughed at Sirius's pained expression. "The James Potter Team of Greatness does not have sappy moments like this."

"That name is worse than your attempts to court Lily Evans. How about the 'Sirius is Life Band'? 'The Prankster Buds'? Or for you, 'The James Is Very Bad at Stealing Things in Front of Sirius the Great Lion'?" They continued to exchange stupid names until,

"I know you stole my quills, James." James let out a gasp and shook his head. "And Sirius, I know you stole my-"Remus shook his head. "You bloody marauders." Sirius and James exchanged a glance.

"Marauders; raiders, huh?" James looked at Sirius and Remus with a grin. "Not bad."

* * *

And this was how they got the name most people remembered them by.

Marauders. Not bad at all.

* * *

 **Peace, pizza and Percy**

 **Unicorntrash20**


End file.
